


insecurities

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Image, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Atsumu, Female Sakusa, Female Ushijima, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Insecurity, Miya Atsumu is a good girlfriend, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, female everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: sakusa is feeling insecure about her body and her wonderful girlfriend is there to remind her she’s beautiful
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067636
Kudos: 54





	insecurities

Sakusa doesn't know when the feelings started, maybe it was when she went to the training camp with a lot of powerhouse schools that's when she started to feel like this. The training camp rooming was split into position, all the setters together, liberos, wing spikers, middle blockers, and the Aces (Even though theyre wingspikers, its abut status)

Sakusa felt out of place among the other wingspikers, there was Asahi who despite being tall she has a nice figure and the softest hair ever. Then there was Yamamoto who was well built, slim and had blonde curly hair. Then Iwaizumi, short but thick in the right places, she had spiky short hair which was kept back with a headband.

But the people who Sakusa looked up too the most were Bokuto, Ushijima and Aran. Yes he beat them in the spot for being the best ace but being around them was super intimidating. "Sakusa-chan, aren't you going to get ready" Ushijima asked her, Sakusa looked at the girl who was in a sports bra and volleyball shorts.

Now that made Sakusa feel more insecure, "I- i'll go change somewhere else" she said, nobody questioned it because it was pretty known that she was a germaphobe. 

Sakusa looked at herself in the mirror, all she had on was her custom lime/yell ombré Nike sports bra (a gift from when she was crowned second best ace. Yes Ushijima has a custom purple one) and the lime volleyball shorts.

She didn't like the way she looked, her girlfriend looked better than her is what she thought. Sakusa had thick, muscle toned, thighs and very muscles arms. Then she had her stretch marks, her moles, her height— at this point she was listing the things she didn't like about her self.

She put her training shirt on, then her knee high socks and then her knee pads over them. After tying her shoes and washing her hands she headed towards the gym, when she walked in all eyes went on her.

Judging her.

Or so she thought, in all honesty everyone thought she was hot especially her girlfriend who took pride and claiming THE Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

Halfway through the training girls started to take their shirts off, "Aren't you getting hot Sakusa?" Her (Unfairly beautiful) captain asked, Sakusa slowly nodded and started to take her shirt off.

Again everyone was staring at her, judging her.

She then pulled her shirt back on, "I'm fine. I'm not that hot, I just need to chill really quick" She then took her spot in a corner of the gym, she then pulled her legs up to her chest and watched everyone.

Atsumu noticed how weird Sakusa was being so she excused herself from her group and walked over to her, "Baby, are you ok?" she asked, Sakusa turned her head away already feeling the tears come on.

"If your hot you can take the shirt off" Atsumu said, Sakusa shook her head "No, my body is disgusting, weird, dirty, not cute at all. I don't look like the other girls, they're all pretty while i'm just me. And everyone was staring at me too"

Atsumu squatted down infront of Sakusa and started to pull at her shirt, "They're staring because of how hot you are, and babe not trying to be biased. But you have the best body here, your moles are adorable, i find your stretch marks hot and you have a nice set of boobs. Big boobs, that I love to stuff my face in”

Sakusa blushed, “Atsu stop it!” Atsumu giggled and stared at her, she then placed her hands on both sides of Sakusa’s head, “Your beautiful, don’t be afraid to show off your hot ass body, although someone might try to take you from me.. never mind keep the shirt on” She ended up taking the shirt off, and actually she felt a lot better.


End file.
